transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
A Fight at the Opera
Deep Space - Subplanar(#1392RntN) - Milky Way Sable curtains throw a backdrop all around you, but it is riddled with sparks of light, some the tiniest of pinpricks, others gashes of light, allowing a spot of reality to creep into this world of eternal twilight. Each of those distant pricks is a star or planet, and every one of those gashes is a cluster or galaxy. Kind of makes you feel small and insignificant, doesn't it? Contents: Panxil(#10120) Ichigura(#3335) Neddron(#399) Obvious exits: Above Plane leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Coreward leads to Deep Space - Subplanar. Driftward leads to Lygian System. Kernage-NC-Minor(#11378Ten) This spaceborne Opera House takes the travel off the strain of the hardworking orchestra, talent and staff by orbiting around the galaxy! Curvaceous and designed for ease of access for large ships and small alike. It's deep purple and orange hues provide an elegant contrast that directs the optics to the stage. Seats are of various size as well, even a roped off area which apparently is annotated for eon-ticket holder Sky Lynx. Blast Off has arrived. Blaster has arrived. Jazz has arrived. Arcee has arrived. Eclipse and Regalia. Kismesis couple of the Decepticon Empire. Filed away somewhere in the inactive roster, this duo was noted for centuries as being one of the best acts the Cybertronians put together. When the two turned from their songs of conquest and control to ones of hatred to each other, they embraced the roles and their fame soared. That was over a thousand years ago, and now they are performing again, perhaps this one last time! Space traffic sucks. Especially when behind an idiot space cabbie named Seymour whose bumper sticker reads "Y'Know what I mean?" Vehicles honk their horns repeatedly, hailing and cutting in front of each other. In short, it's space rush hour, as everyone who is anyone is planning on attending the night's performance. As all parties involved finally dock and pay the valets for their vehicle, the long line outside is a chance to mingle with the countless aliens and civilians outside. All the time, classic Eclipse and Regalia tunes play over the spacehub, currently blaring the regal Regalia's "Your Universe" which can be heard here... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v58NqcVEbXw Arcee is all polished up with her finest gloss, and even has gemstone embellishments which follow the lines in her head armor and atop each finger. She accompanies Jazz to this fancy function, but...is this considered a *date*? Or is this a mission? She isn't even sure at this point, but she hopes it will be a good time, either way. "Wow, they pulled out all the stops on this one," she remarks. ~~I was your girl, I was your world...I-I was your universe.... ~~ As for Jazz, well, he steps outta the stretched, armored hover-limo he requisitioned for the night and pops the collar of his coat..well..or basically would if he had one. He's opted for a high gloss and no visible weaponry tonight, as his concesion to the formality of the situation. His optic visor sparkles a crystalline blue as he looks around. He's on guard..that's a big crowd and everything..but collecting Arcee with one hand and carrying the Blaster attache' case in the other (if he wants) he simply starts walking past the line. He knows the bouncers here and waves to one of em as he approaches, "How's the haps buddy?" he calls out as he does. Yep..he knows the bouncers just about everywhere. A simple attache case styled in the shape of an elegantly old school boombox. So fitting for the likes of Jazz Lowry. Either way, the case does nothing much but immediately pick up on the music in the vicinity. It lights up a couple of times as it takes the music in. Then it turns its lights back out because this music is horrible. Still, though, it's just a radio briefcase thing. Pay it no attention! Blast Off is here, and even the miserable congested traffic can't spoil his mood. The opera-loving Combaticon is dressed to the nines- touches of black paint, tie, and holding VIP tickets. Now while the shuttleformer ACTS like he's made of money, he isn't really... so how'd he gain these tickets? Why, special delivery courtesy of his new friend, the "Most Interesting Sapient in the Galaxy", Bibadibbera. Not only THAT, he's got access to the VIP room. So- he doesn't have to wait in line like the *common* folk. He walks past the line with a smug look. That look falters slightly at the sight of the Autobots, but not for long. Even the sight of Arcee, while it gives him a slight pause, can't distract him for long, and he walks past without a word. No, even Autofools can't ruin TONIGHT. The culture... the class.... the enerwine... this is the life! Arcee expected to see Blast Off here. But...wait, he's dateless? This gives her a slight twinge of guilt, only because she knows who he would have brought here otherwise, and why he's alone in the first place. But, hey, it's Blast Off, she can't feel TOO sorry. "I see a lot of famous people here...I think this is the sort of thing you attend to be seen, not necessarily to see a show." Lines are no problem for the Bot Power Couple, nor the Decepticon attending as well. A bouncer alien who appears to be almost entirely neck, gives Jazz the nod and opens the door for him and Arcee. One of the other bouncers approaches, only to be given a stern whisper by Bigneck. Blast Off's entrance, upon producing his tickets and note, is much more pronounced. Bouncers and staff actually clear a path for the Decepticon, an escort robot of some other race approaches him. "So good of you to join us today <> Please let me escort you to the VIP room. My name is Meet-N-Greet, and I'll do everything in my power to provide you with a comfortable stay. May I interest you in some << ENERWINE >> or << HIGH GRADE OIL >>?" Eventually both sides make it in to whichever seats they choose and the stage lifts out of the ground. The green Seeker with a tricorne helm, Eclipse...and the femme wearing what appears to be a plate skirt, with a large crest behind her head as if to indicate royalty, Regalia. The crowd sends out cheers and adulations. Someone in the stands fires a blaster, and is immediately tackled by spacegorilla security. Eclipse steps forward towards a minibot, which transforms into a microphone. Those in the close seats could swear they heard Sybillance remark "*sigh*, it's a living." Moments later, as a more upbeat background starts up, Eclipse launche into one of his most well known hits, obviously directed at his partner, and you can listen to it here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTa1_-MgW7U ~~Take no prisoners, you'd be better off alone.... ~~ Jazz, of course, has VIP tickets. Not because someone gave them to him, or because he bought them. Nope, he just mentioned him and Blaster, and the concert promoter handed Jazz the tickets. Four of them in fact. (Primarily because it's more fun to be near Blast Off to interact). He stops at the door, glancing back, "Hey man, listen," he says to the bouncer, "we got one runnin' a bit behind..keep an eye out for 'er wouldja? Bright orange and glossy Autobot femme, goes by the name Solstice.." He flashes one of the tickets, "Just send 'er on up.." then he heads in with the two with him, even if only Arcee is obvious. Then in they go. Up to the VIP room they are escorted and he smiles at the waiterbot that approaches, "I'll have an Enerwine, sure.." he says as he looks to Arcee, "Feel free ta let off the brakes a bit, relax an' enjoy the show.." and then to his attache' case, "you want somethin ta drink?" Yep. He's talking to his briefcase. "Somethin' tells me they drinks ain't my style. I'm good." The briefcase chimes this right out because there's no way he's transforming. He refuses to be seen in Bot form right now. In an opera. This is not his speed. Though, the newest track has him lighting back up again. If one looks closely, they can see the boombox rocking back and forth a bit. Blast Off is quite pleasantly surprised at all the attention. I mean, really, it's about time.... he doesn't get HALF the respect he deserves working for the Decepticons. So he starts to find he's enjoying himself, despite not having a date. Though Arcee is correct... he would have loved to have taken Protea here. He tries not to think about that too much, though. Meanwhile, he realizes that Bibadiberra must be really important... Blast off is glad, once more, he didn't actually carry out the organic's planned assassination. He nods politely at Meet-N-Greet. "Thank you. I would love some Enerwine... red, please. I... don't suppose you have some enrercheese to go with that?" He follows the robot into the waiting VIP seats, sitting down and admiring the sheer.... plushness and pageantry of... everything. Suddenly... the Autobots arrive- what? How'd they get tickets here, too? Surely riffraff aren't allowed in the VIP room? He almost considers protesting, but then the show begins, and Blast Off just tries to completely ignore that the Autobots are even there. He even joins the crowd in applause. The Combaticon glances over as someone fires a blaster, scoffs disapprovingly at such tomfoolery, and is pleased as the shows goes on. "Hm, I believe I will, thank you," Arcee grins a little bit at Jazz, suddenly feeling refined. She gets some of the enerwine, and sips it casually. "Oh, I don't know, you might actually like it," she tells the 'briefcase'. Solstice is running late. Nervous over a 'fancy dress' event, she found herself searching the galaxy wide web to try and get some idea of how to comport herself. Upon realizing that the research had made her late for the limo drive, she settled on simple and hoped for elegance. Stepping out of a taxi, she slowly straightens herself, top coated to a 't', but with a cross-coat of matte, giving the deeper orange hue a more sunset kissed smolder. A trio of thin charcoal grey lines run down the outside of thighs, forearms and somewhat broader across the top of her doors. Closer inspection would show that they're a cross-hatch pattern, the orange glinting through like embers in smoke. Making her way to the doorman, she offers a smile, "I am here to meet with some others?" -Name- "Oh, Solstice." She's given her ticket and waved through, finding herself in a crowd in what has to be the most interesting place she's ever been in. "How wonderful..." "Certainly!" The escort chimes, making little 'Rosey-the-Robot' twinkling noises as she departs, just in time for Solstice to enter behind her. The VIP room is exactly as you'd expect for a high quality place such as this. Extra speakers that are the same type as Blaster's favorite high-quality Dolby tunes...Not the tape named Dolby, the company....Okay, I just gotta ask this. Speaking of Dolby, what's up with his love of socks anyway? Eclipse's song continues on, much to Regalia's contempt. She has her arms crossed as she awaits in the background, but is it an act, or really her contempt at work here? The green Seeker starts to fade off of the song, stepping back to Regalia, only to snatch the microphone back away from her to belt out another chorus as the music swells again. The look on her face is of barely restrained rage... MEANWHILE.... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qh2yw8bcX_M A figure looks down from on high in the rafters. "Ahhh there we go, it's time, yes finally time! WE should proceed now." "Yes, time to get paid!" "Hush you. Now help me move the weight." A shadowy figure moves onto the walkway over the stage, an enormous shape of some kind at the upper level's edge. He grunts as he presses against it... Several rivets and metal shavings are dropped onto the audience as he grinds his feet against the catwalk... Debris and detrius that lands in the VIP area, specifically in Jazz's drink! As Meet-N-Greet returns with a platter of enercheese and petrocrackers, Blast Off may be disgusted by the metal shavings that were definitely too low-class for a place like this. Any and all who examine the scene above can note the figure in the rafters, and the havoc he may cause...but how to deal with this problem without disrupting the show?!? Stay tuned. Jazz is raising his glass up to have a sip of his own enerwine, when he notices a bit of something out of place in it. "Huh, well don't that beat all.." he muses as he looks at the debris. His visor catches the light slightly as he tilts his head a bit, looking upwards and hmmphing. "Don't look now Autobot's but looks like we got party crashers in the upstairs apartment.." His gaze focuses in on whatever it is that they're messing around with, trying to get a better idea of the situation. "Blaster, I think someone's done about to take musical criticism to an entire new level. I ain' sayin' these are the best tunes I ever heard..but I don't think they deserve the anvil-of-the-minute award if ya know what I mean.. You bring any o' yer gang along for the ride or are they all in the box waitin' for a rewind?" "I could go look! Want me to go look? Maybe it's...a really, REALLY passionate opera lover," Arcee says, the lights reflecting off her gemstone adornments and making her somewhat iridescent from different angles. She glances over at Solstice. "What do you think, hm?" "I'm rockin' solo." Blaster'box remarks without even missing a beat from the show that's going on. He immediately shifts his attention to listening to the show in the background, whilst his sensors go into overtime, scanning the entire building for random communication feeds, radio waves and frequencies that do no belong to the Bots or the Cons. "Con Comms are quiet. Let me see what else I can dig up." His handle pops up, though, in case it's time to move. Combat: Old School Boombox <'Blaster> compares his Technical to 70: Success! Solstice makes it to the VIP area only to hear.. oh.. She stares at Arcee's decorative embellishments a moment, then droops doors a bit. Optics brighten and she looks upwards, "It'd be rude to just fly up there, right? Or at least non-stealthy." Looking at Jazz and Arcee for guidance. Blast Off accepts his plate of enercheese and crackers, then does a double take. "What is THIS? Surely this establishment provides better service than this...." He demands, then begins poking through the metal shavings in disgust as one small rivet suddenly bounces off his head. Glancing quickly up, he spots the figure high above. That doesn't look like a stagehand up there. He overhears Jazz planning to rush to the rescue (and critizing the music, hmmph, how typical for an Autofool to not know class and taste when he sees it...). For now, he just watches. Eclipse takes the stage as a guitar and keyboard mech starts playing an upbeat tune. "I watch you through my window as you sit there on your throne. That arrogant expression on your face. And I think, if I could have you for one second, here, alone, I'd find a way to put you in your place." 'Cause you've been messin' around with my mind But now it's my turn, yeah, now it's my time I'm tired of waiting for my chance. I'm taking what is mine!" Eclipse strikes Regalia with his Ash Blaster attack! "I wanna hear you scre--am, I wanna see you ble--ed I wanna wrap my hands around that pretty neck and sque--eze If I could make you cr---y, I swear that I could fl--y If it's not clear I wish that you would close the door and stay with me tonight!" "****AUTOBOT SPINNY**** UP IN THE RAFTERS. The Autobots that move to survey the catwalk come across a series of ropes, lights, ballast, and curtains. All of which likely used by the various shows and groups that perform here. Dead set in the middle of the catwalk, above the stage itself is an enormous weight, apparently made out of pure steel or some equivalent. At its side is an odd octopus robot...a Quintesson military commander perhaps? His coloring is off too much to be that at least. With several tentacles wrapped around the weight, he scrapes his feet against the catwalk, eagerly trying to sabotage the production. A little voice pipes up. "Hey look out, we've been spotted!" He turns his head, "Huh?" The figure, Octorox, groans in disapproval, "Great, just what I needed, Autobots. Hey look, you don't wanna fight me here, I've got lots of friends!" He glances over to a curtain, "Uh...right behind this curtain, look!" He pantomines a voice "Grrrr...we eat Autobots up here!." "Are they buying it?" "Nope, time for plan B!" And with that, several tentacles come out to aggressively slap at any would-be heroes as Octorox takes the initiative! Combat: Old School Boombox <'Blaster'> slips into the shadows and out of sight... Combat: Octorox strikes Arcee with its Flailing! Area attack! -3 Combat: Octorox misses Solstice with its Flailing! Area attack! -3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfYQnsK71gA The Global Pose Tracker marks that Jazz has 'skipped' his action for this round. Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Arcee gasps as she's slapped right in the gemstone with a tentacle! "Oh yeah?? Well...take *this*, you rotten creep," she grumbles, balling up her fist and swinging at Octorox. "Rude is a two-way street!" Combat: Arcee strikes Octorox with her Punch attack! Octorox> Combat: You took 3 damage. Regalia steps forward, the spotlight shifting to her. She gives a knowing look to the Femmes in the audience. "There was always such a pleasure in the power of command, and your impotent resentment fueled the flame. And now that you can't touch me for the world is in my hand, I wonder how you'll find our little game." "I know you think that you've already won, But soon you will find the war's just begun. When you're begging mercy at my feet, it's then you'll know I'm done!" Regalia strikes Eclipse with her Regal Blaster attack! I wanna hear you scre---am, I wanna see you ble---ed I wanna shove you down and see you crawlin' on your kne---es If I could make you cr---y, I swear that I could fl--y If it's not clear I wish that you would close the door and stay with me tonight." Solstice hops backwards on the catwalk, doors pivoting to aid in balancing. "Hey! You're ruining my first opera!" She watches Arcee take a swing and decide to join the other femme with swing of her own. Combat: Solstice strikes Octorox with her Punch attack! Octorox> Combat: You took 4 damage. Blast Off watches the Autobots slip off to Save the Day™. Such heroic nonsense. The Combaticon shrugs, aloof as ever. Though... what *IS* going on up there? He tries to just continue watching the show. The foolish Autobots should "save the day" any minute now, and he can get back to ignoring them. Life will go on as it should be. He lifts up his wine glass to take a sip- then sees it's got shavings in it, too. *sigh*. Suddenly, there's a noise and some commotion up above, and the Combaticon glances back up there, irritated. What IS going on up there? Then it occurs to him... he's giving those fools far too much credit. A group of Autofools can't even see CLASS when it's standing right in front of them.... how can he expect them to see- and properly deal with- a threat? Blast Off takes one last look at the spoiled enerwine, then slips quietly out of his seat and uses his antigravs to fly up and land on the catwalk- behind the Autobots. He tsks, then pulls out his blaster- swinging it past the 'Bots- with a slight pause as it hovers near Arcee- then taking aim at the strange alien instead- and firing off a round. "Stop causing a disturbance, fool. You are not wanted here. Don't you know the show must go on?" he says to "Octorox". Combat: Blast Off strikes Octorox with his Show Must Go On (Laser) attack! Octorox> Combat: You took 12 damage. Working with Jazz is like working with someone that knows your every move and then some. So it doesn't take any communication for Blaster to have been sent in the right direction. That's the thing when you've got the Bad Bots on a mission together. As long as they're vibin', victory is on the horizon. And then some. The briefcase has been slid across the catwalk in the midst of all of Octorox's chattering. "Hey Limbs!" And that's why Octorox probably won't see the sudden arrival of the tape commander as he unfolds via transformation in an attempt to catch the tentacle'd bot slippin' with some sudden handstand."You don't mind if I kick things up a notch, right?" On his hands, Blaster attempts to see if he can't plant his feet into this Octoloser and push him back and away from whatever that is he's trying to stick close to. Back up, sucka! Here's to hoping he won't get caught up in those tentacles. Combat: Old School Boombox <'Blaster'> appears from the shadows... o/~ I'm the King of Rock, there is none higher! Sucka 'Cepticons should call me sire! o/~ Nobody got transform swagga like: Blaster Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Blaster strikes Octorox with his Rapoeria - Kick Push by Lupe Fiasco attack! Octorox> Combat: You took 19 damage. Octorox laughs, "Hah, you've been outwitted, Autobots! With me.." Again he talks out of the corner of his mouth, as a tentacle slyly ruffles a curtain behind him "AND US!" "You're outnumbered, I mean, look at all these tentacles, I get like 3-4 attacks in a round!" He pushes again on the rock, letting his tentacles do the work for him, even as Arcee and Solstice both return the favor as they close the distance. "Hey!... Hey don't hit me! THEY don't like that!" He sends a smack towards Arcee, as one of his other tentacles brings out a stuffed ith-yak. "Grrr?" Blast Off and Blaster, almost in unison, score damaging shots, shearing off that tentacle and the toy upon it. "No?" He groans as he looks for more ways to fend off the assault. Combat: Octorox misses Blast Off with its Look at the curtain! attack! Combat: Octorox strikes Blaster with its Can't an Octorobot drop a weight on people without being shot at these days? Area attack! Combat: Octorox strikes Arcee with its Can't an Octorobot drop a weight on people without being shot at these days? Area attack! Combat: Octorox strikes Solstice with its Can't an Octorobot drop a weight on people without being shot at these days? Area attack! The two repeat their lines, blending together surprisingly well for people who claim to hate each other. "I watch you through my window (There was always such a pleasure... ) As you sit there on your throne (...In the power of command ) That arrogant expression on your face (...And your impotent resentment fueled the flame ) And I think if I could have you (...And now that you can't touch me ) For one second here alone (...For the world is in my hand ) I'd find a way to put you in your place" (...I wonder how you'd find our little game ) Arcee is trying to avoid firing any of her weapons, because there's a SHOW going on below, and that might be pretty rude. "What is your *problem*, mech?? Look, you've even managed to annoy the big Opera-lover himself -- who I'm not surprised to see here, incidentally." She plucks one of the gemstones off of her armor, pushing it none-too-gently into Octorox's nearest optic. Combat: Arcee strikes Octorox with her Smash attack! Octorox> Combat: You took 3 damage. Blaster gets knocked off his hands and he hits the catwalk, before getting back up to a knee. He doesn't want to use any sort of music right now, what with the show going on down below. So he's going to have to stick to fists of fury and such. He leaps for the weight, sliding across the top of it and falls off the other side, aiming an open palm right for the horrible face of the Octorox! "You are the ugliest saboteur I've ever seen." SMACK! "Hands Down!" Combat: Blaster strikes Octorox with his Smack Down by Thousand Foot Krutch attack! -2 Octorox> Combat: You took 8 damage. Octorox> Combat: Blaster's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Jazz slips into the shadows and out of sight... Blast Off easily dodges the attack, keeping his distance but remaining on the catwalk for now. He's hard to hit, anyway, and this thing? Pleeease. The Combaticon huffs in contempt, then aims his blaster once more, firing at its strongest setting right for the center of the tentacled buffoon. He wants him gone. Now. He's *missing the opera* because of this guy, and there is NO GREATER CRIME. He glances over as Arcee comments and sniffs disdainfully, "Simply taking out the riffraff." He pauses and looks at the Autobots. "Well... at least *some* of it." Then the music continues below, and he can't help but glance down and watch for a moment. "I came here to enjoy some fine music and some *class* for once, and I don't intend to let this imbecile destroy that." Combat: Blast Off strikes Octorox with his Classy thing to do here would be just to DIE thanks attack! Octorox> Combat: You took 11 damage. Octorox> Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Velocity! Octorox> Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Accuracy systems! Jazz had lost track of what was going on. It's no surprise, since everyone had lost track of him! He'd slipped away in the very beginning of the scuffle, scaling to a higher level of the catwalks, up on the rigging itself. He'd swinging from one to the next, until he'd maneuvered all Phantom of the Opera-like over top of the Octo-thing..looking down with disdain. A grin played over the sly sabateur's lips then as he'd carefully made a noose like knot from one of the support cables, before grabbing hold of the other end, looping it over. He'd used that cable to lower himself downward, quiet as a spider slipping down it's thread. Who knew he was so nimble! Until at last, he drops the last of the distance all at once and attempts to throw the hangman's noose around Octorox's neck as he lands, yanking the other end of the rope, trying to pull Octorox's evil opera-music-hating plan up short! Combat: Jazz appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Jazz strikes Octorox with his hand to the level of your eye attack! Octorox> Combat: You took 19 damage. Octorox> Combat: Jazz's attack has damaged your Strength! "There's a deep, undeniable thrill 'Cause when we collide, yeah, blood's gonna spill. The time has passed for holding back, I'm going for the kill!" Regalia strikes Eclipse with her Brutal Cudgel attack! Eclipse strikes Regalia with his Flying Blade attack! I wanna hear you scre--am, I wanna see you ble--ed I wanna shove you down and see you crawlin' on your kne--es If I could make you cr---y, I swear that I could fl--y If it's not clear I wish that you would close the door and stay with me tonight!" Solstice's punch landed and the orange femme scampers back to see the octo-dude get shot then kicked. Oh.. dear.." Torn between trying to behave in a genteel fashion and wanting to smash the slag out of the disruption, she was about to settle for a kick when one of those tentacles strikes, cross cutting down her shoulder and her thigh, damaging those delicate cross-hatch patterns, disrupting that matte-shine. She's sent skidding backwards, dropping to a knee. Optics flicker and she pushes off of the floor, taking a hop-step forward as she draws her stave, flicking it to full length and activating the halberd end. "Seriously, yer makin' me miss my first opera." Drawl drops, "And do you have *any* idea how long it took me to get ready for this?!" The battle-halbard is twirled with ease. "Poor.. tactical.. decision.." Launching herself at what may now be a Pinata Octorox -thanskk to Jazz- she swings and swings hard. Combat: Solstice strikes Octorox with her Poor Tactical Decision Rectifier attack! Octorox> Combat: You took 7 damage. Octorox> Combat: Solstice's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Octorox gets pelted by costume jewelry as Arcee goes to blind him. He staggers backwards, the catwalk creaking beneath him. "Hey easy now!" Blaster sends him into a doubled over position, gasping for breath. "W...o...okay that hurt..." He stands up, snarling "NO MORE MISTER NICE OCTOBOT! Get em!" His tentacle rips a curtain from the side, trying to snag Blaster with it. Another one unleashes a sandbag to land atop Solstice for no other reason than she was in the right spot. Blast Off hits home again, of course, putting another neat lasershot right next to the other one, causing some sickly green liquid to pour out. "Okay...that's...that's bad. The Dinosaucers are going to be TICKED if I don't finish this..." He reaches out to snag Blast Off and Arcee with his tentacles, "And I don't like giving bad news!" A sock covered tentacle pops up, "Chew on their heads! Eat their protoforms!" Then of course, Jazz lassos him pulling him off balance, right into Solstice's halberd, which carves into his metal side. The catwalk creaks ominously.... Octorox> Combat: Error - Could not find an attack matching 'Confuse'. Combat: Octorox strikes Blaster with its Blanket Party! attack! Combat: Octorox misses Solstice with its Sandbag Drop! attack! Combat: Octorox misses Arcee with its Come 'Ere! (Grab) attack! Combat: Octorox strikes Blast Off with its Come 'Ere! X 2 Combo (Grab) attack! And with that....the catwalk breaks and shatters, pulling down the weight, the Octorox, the mechs and femmes up top. Even Blast Off gets snagged by some rope and lighting....And the entire mess collapses onto the stage....Right on Eclipse. After a few moments of stunned silence, the crowd starts to murmur in surprise and alarm. Regalia seems to treat the entire thing as if it was totally expected and boring. She crosses her arms, as she speaks in a hushed whisper. A feigned smile on her face, "Why didn't anyone tell me there was going to be an improv event." She groans, "Just...the opera wasn't over yet...MAKE SOMETHING UP." She hisses the last words. Octorox wearily pokes his head out of the curtains and rope, all banged up from the previous event. He's half in the CRATER where Eclipse was standing a bit ago. Huh?" Blanket'd! Blaster uses the curtain as a parachute as he drops from above, slowing his descent and definitely looking way more stylish with his fall than perhaps some of the others that are dropping like bad habits. Michael Bay would be proud. In the ensuing chaos, Arcee scrambles away from Octorox's tentacles, and says in annoyance to Blast Off, "Give us a LITTLE credit for trying to save this show, I mean come *on*, we're basically trying to accomplish the same --" Arcee glances around as the catwalk begins to groan. "Uh." And groan some more, and...MOVE. "Uh oh." Suddenly, there's a quick movement, a mighty CRAASSHH!!! -- and -- they're all on stage. The audience is all staring -- at THEM! Arcee stares stupidly. "Oh Primus..." She looks around quickly, then points at Regalia. "He..." *ahem* *sings* "He never saw it coming! It hit him in the head! We didn't mean to do it, because -- uh -- now he might be dead?? But don't attempt to blame us, we're here to set thigs right! Thank you all for coming, and...and have an awesome night!" Solstice does not like falling, trying to kindle anti-grabs but becoming fouled with rigging. She lands on her knees, halberd in hand, end aglow. Optics blink at Regalia and she slowly stands upright, kicking herself loose while parsing the words Regalia spoke. A moment, a sketched bow and then she gives the halberd a flourished spin, voice soft, "Live with you, live without you Cycles pass, I will not share you It's a dream, hearing him scream Sharing you, was unforeseen." "Oh smeg it all.." comes from Jazz as he realizes that he should have skipped that last ener-donut this morning. Too late..the catwalk gives way and he quickly raises one hand and launches his grappling hook back up into the rafters, snagging something and swinging down. He does in fact make a valiant attempt to catch Arcee..what with the whole 'date' and 'Solstice can fly' things and all. Unfortunately, she's in a tangle of Octo-creep and he just can't get to her in time. He lands on stage with the rest of them, except..on his feet. Yeah..Jazz, fall down in front of a whole crowd of people? No way. He looks over to Regalia and without missing a beat says, "Hey there Regalia, I wanna thank ya for havin' us on stage with ya tonight!" he says as his speakers deploy. He looks over to Blaster and says, "DJ Blaster my man, show em how the Autobot's rokc a house!! Spin us up somethin' that Regalia can lay down the vocals on!" as he quickly helps anyone still pinned out of the rubble..glancing to see if Eclipse looks alive. Blast Off can't help but *almost* empathise with Solstice. Yes, much planning and prepping... he has the finest black paint he could afford... and this idiot thinks he's going to spoil the fun? Never!!! He moves to shoot again, but is again distracted by the opera below. Slag, it looks like they're really getting to a good part now. And he's missing it. Then Arcee explodes at him, and he huffs. "Well, you're doing a rather /poor/ job of it, don't you th-. That's when the catwalk drops, and the distratced Combaticon gets snagged up with the rope and lighting. He's pulled down, unable to just fly up and away, and lands with a less-than-dignified crash onto the stage. He sits there, grumbling and untangling himself, when Regalia speaks. He blinks and looks up. Is he a bit... starstruck? Then the Autobot femmes start singing. Wait, what? He blinks and pulls himself free. And looks around. Oh slag, the entire audience is watching. The rather introverted shuttle experiences ...a little stagefright? He freezes, blinking some more, then decides just to focus on Regalia. He doesn't sing, instead just softly speaking the words to her, though his voice strengthens as he goes on: "You've.... brought me... "Past the point of no return, the final threshold, What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?, Beyond the point of no return, You have brought me to that moment when words run dry"... Then he looks slightly embarrassed and stops, words run dry, wing elevon twitching. With another flourish of the curtain cape, when it drops to whats left of the stage, Blaster is there no more. In fact, the only thing that's there is the Boombox. A Boombox that is pretty much front and center stage. Maybe he hacked the lights in the house or something to get himself lit up. He doesn't mind being the center of attention. Moments after the dramatic pause and the saving of the scene by the improv and the intro by Jazz, Blaster'box's music goes to volume: HELL NAW and here comes the music. Now Blasting: http://youtu.be/pIOOwhmkoLo o/~ My radio, believe me, I like it loud! I'm the mech that's a box that can rock the crowd! o/~ Play Me: Old School Boombox Combat: Old School Boombox <'Blaster> compares his Technical to 25: Success! Regalia takes in a breath, grimacing at Arcee's delivery. "L...Leave, I think not!" She moves to a stage direction, closer to the audience, as if about to speak, when Jazz makes his Setzer-like intro. Several of the opera patrons are wooed by him and then Blaster's landing next to him, and are immediately smitten by the Bad Bots and their rough machismo.... "But..BUT!" Regalia intones, "You have slain him, slain my paramour...Sending him packing beneath the floor. And so I must fight." She gives a concerned look to Jazz, actually grimacing away from the audience so they can't hear her hiss, "Its just pretend, idiots!" Her voice rises back up, "And declare war on you Four!" She brandishes her scepter as if ready to mock-throw down! Octorox looks around blankly, "So...uhm...if I'm not needed here anymore, I'll just be..." He starts to inch off stage unless someone stops him! As Blaster plays new music that certainly does NOT fit the theme of the Opera, several boos come up. However everyone else who attempts to speak properly if not in rhyme are considered just part of the act. Regalia looks towards Blast Off, then steps forward, her optics lighting up. "Then it is time, finally time...for all love to die." Improving on the spot and totally throwing her last lines into discontinuity, she produces a stage knife and stabs Blast Off with it...or rather between his side and his arm. Regalia takes in a breath, grimacing at Arcee's delivery. "L...Leave, I think not!" She moves to a stage direction, closer to the audience, as if about to speak, when Jazz makes his Setzer-like intro. Several of the opera patrons are wooed by him and then Blaster's landing next to him, and are immediately smitten by the Bad Bots and their rough machismo.... "But..BUT!" Regalia intones, "You have slain him, slain my paramour...Sending him packing beneath the floor. And so I must fight." She gives a concerned look to Jazz, actually grimacing away from the audience so they can't hear her hiss, "Its just pretend, idiots!" Her voice rises back up, "And declare war on you Four!" She brandishes her scepter as if ready to mock-throw down! Octorox looks around blankly, "So...uhm...if I'm not needed here anymore, I'll just be..." He starts to inch off stage unless someone stops him! As Blaster plays new music that certainly does NOT fit the theme of the Opera, several boos come up. However everyone else who attempts to speak properly if not in rhyme are considered just part of the act. Regalia looks towards Blast Off, then steps forward, her optics lighting up. "Then it is time, finally time...for all love to die." Improving on the spot and totally throwing her last lines into discontinuity, she produces a stage knife and stabs Blast Off with it...or rather between his side and his arm. The patrons are...confused by the performance so far. Arcee smiles in relief. Regalia is playing off of Blast Off. This is wonderful. That means all eyes are on THEM, and she can focus on the disaster on the rest of the set. << Jazz, you going to get that sneaky little octo-creep? >> Arcee tightbeams to the Intel CO. Then, to Solstice: << Hey, good job, you sound like you actually could try out for a show like this. You going after that little sneak? I'm going to try and...unearth the guy we fell on. Hopefully he still functions. >>" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Arcee has 'skipped' her action for this round. A groan from the basement indicates that, yes, Eclipse is probably not dead, but wishes he was. We've all been there. The Boombox just keeps bumpin' dat music. He don't care about no operatic continuity! Solstice shuts the halberd off and stows it with a twirl, mindful not to damage the stage with the rather real weapon. Optics flicker at the boos, the crowd, the.. total ruin of her expectations for an opera. As Arcee signals her, she gives a nod. And there, movement. "Oh.. no you don't, ruin my night will you." she murmurs, heading after Octorox with full intent to 'escort' him via force offstage and hopefully into someone else's custody. Octorox claims, "It was those guys from Third-Earth...no wait, the Silverhawks! It wasn't my fault! Some endoskeleton guy with a ramstaff hyptonized me!" He is put into custody without much issue, but Solstice'll need a lot of handcuffs to restrain him! Zip-ties, never leave home without 'em. Medics best friend. Blast Off cannot BELIEVE the music (if you can even CALL it that, I mean REALLY *indignant huff*) that is coming from Blaster's speakers. He grimaces under the faceplate, and stifles the impulse to just shoot the fool. "How..inappropriate..." He mutters. Octorox is completely ignored, since he is no longer a (slight) threat. Then Regalia gets back into the act, and proceeds into the finale. Stabbed (yet not really), he flinches, staring at the femme... then blinks and steps back, clutching at the "wound". At this moment, right now... slag everything, he's just going to go with it. Why not? The Combaticon, still rather polished and spiffy despite the "adventures", staggers back, sinking to one knee on the stage. He half speaks, half-sings, "...So laugh in your loneliness, Child of the wilderness, Learn to be lonely, Learn how to love life that is lived alone.....Learn to be lonely....." A hand reaches up towards Regalia, as if clasping towards her in yearning, then he slumps hunched over onstage, "dead". "...Life can be lived, life can be loved alone..." He's REALLY gonna hope none of this ever gets back to Onslaught. <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I know he's like, hated dude numero uno but.. Can I get Blast Off's signature?" <'Autobot> Blaster says, "NO!" <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Awwwwwww." Jazz had a plan all along. Honest. He didn't just totally lose track of everything! He stoops and picks up the Boombox as Regalia stage knifes Blast Off, and gets into the spirit of the improv from the rock-opera post-modern point of expression, singing out "You might get the Decepticreep, but we're not goin'. The Transformer's are crashin' this party you're throwin!" to the beat of the Party Rock Anthem as he dodges in towards her holding Blaster like a weapon, thrusting him forward to party-rock-attack her. He gets his back to the audience in the process, and quickly overloads one of his smaller, internal car mode speakers with a loud *BOOM-Crackle* that leaves his chest smoking from beneath the hood. "Oh man..you got me good.. Shoulda known, couldn't be withstood.." he says as he staggers back with Blaster towards the hole they made in the stage. He finally teeters on the edge, "The power of love up in this hood.." he admits before he falls through the hole and exits..stage..well. middle? <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Cut the music B-Man!" <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "... I'm never going out with you mechas again." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "Me either." Blaster's music cuts. On Cue. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Oh can it, this is the most fun you've had in months and you know it Blaster! We'll just slip out the basement and back to our seats, and then crash the after-party!" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Speaking of basement -- there's an injured performer down there. He's going to need assistance." <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "Any after party that's featuring Blast Off might as well be a funeral." <'Autobot'> Solstice says, "I still wanta autograph." And so the scenes end. With a villain escorted offstage, a lover dead, and Jazz's cold form laying before her. All to the most surreal music an opera goer can listen to. The spotlight closes in on Regalia as she sinks to her knees. "W...What have I done?" And with that, the light goes out. THE AUDIENCE EXPLODES WITH APPLAUSE, KUDOS, and +NOMS! <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Hah, ya' wanna talk about funeral, just imagine how things're gonna go when the Decepticreeps get hold of the holo of his performance tonight! Almost as good as Soundwave-gets-stepped on and that one got 4 billion hits on Universetube!"